He'll be Gone in the Morning
by Black Ladybug
Summary: Dean/OC. Emma knows he won't stay, but she gives in to him anyway.


**I haven't written anything like this in so long.. If it's crap I'm so sorry.**

* * *

She pulled an LG Voyager from her jeans pocket and touched the screen. A small smirk spread across her lips when she saw who the text was from. "Dean…" She said under her breath and pressed reply. _I'd love to see you tonight._ She looked at the text, biting her lip; wondering if it was too forward or worse: desperate. She suppressed a sigh and sent the text.

Taking her keys from her purse she unlocked the front door to her apartment. She stepped inside and kicked off her shoes as she turned on the light. She pulled a Ruger .380 from the small of her back and walked cautiously through the apartment, searching for anything out of place. Finding nothing unusual she sighed with relief and sat on the couch in the living room.

Her phone went off again, startling her in the silence. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. Confusion spread over her face as she looked at the text from Dean. _Come open your door._

Slowly getting off the couch she walked over to the door and opened it. Dean was standing there, a devilish grin on his face. "Hey babe." He grinned.

"Dean…" She shook her head slightly. "How long has it been?"

He shrugged and stepped inside, "Five months?"

"Shoes." She told him before he made it three steps.

He turned to her and rolled his eyes playfully as he took off his boots. "What's up with the shoe thing?" He asked, setting his boots on the inside welcome matt.

"It's respectful." She told him, closing the front door. "Or do you not respect me, Dean?" She asked, stepping closer to him. Their bodies inches apart now.

"Oh, I respect you." He grinned, looking her up and down.

"You better…" She leaned close, placing a hand on the back of his neck and licked at his lips before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's with the teasing?" He asked, following her.

She tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't seen him in five months. Sure he text her once in a while, but never anything worth much. This was just sexual to him.

"I haven't seen you in months Dean." She kept saying his name, as if to make him feel real.

"But we talk." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Emma… why the sudden cold shoulder?"

She turned to him, trying not to look into his eyes. "I've missed you Dean. Just when I get use to the idea of you not coming back, there you are."

He took her chin in his hand and made her look him in the eye. "Em, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't come back." He leaned in, kissing her gently at first. She deepened the kiss, pulling him close to her. He pressed her against the refrigerator and ground his hips into hers.

Kissing down her neck he snuck a hand up under her burgundy tank top. She pushed his blue button-up shirt off his shoulders. He let it slip off his arms to the floor before picking up her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

She knew better; he'd be gone in the morning. She wouldn't hear from him again for a week or so and then he'd be back when he felt like it for another night. But she couldn't stop herself. No matter how much it hurt, she loved him. His occupation wasn't his fault. She didn't blame him; she couldn't.

He picked her up, his hands running up under her top over her smooth white skin. Taking her to the bedroom, he pulled her shirt off and lay her down on the bed. He stood over her, his eyes scanning her body. "You're beautiful." He whispered, crawling on the bed, holding himself over her. Leaning down, he kissed her lips softly.

She placed a hand on his chest and slowly dragged her long slender fingers over the fabric of his black t-shirt and down to his belt. Her fingers fidgeted with the buckle before prying it loose and unbuttoning his jeans.

Dean wrapped an arm around her tiny frame, arching her into him. He kissed down her jaw line, biting lightly; he grinned into the nape of her neck as she moaned softly. His free hand had already snuck into her jeans, teasingly pulling at her panties.

Curling her fingers around the hem of his shirt she pulled it off, marvelling for a moment at the body she'd missed. She scraped her nails over his chest, leaving long red scratches.

Kissing down to her pant line, he knelt on the floor in front of her. With a glint in his eye he pulled off her pants and tossed them aside. He leaned his head forward, his tongue darting out quickly, teasing her. Her fingers curled into the grey comforter as he chewed her inner thigh playfully. He picked up her hips, bringing her closer. He licked slowly over her warm folds, sending a spasm through her body. He grinned, sucking her clit gently.

"Dean, please." She begged breathlessly.

He chuckled at her pleading. As he made his way back up her body she pushed his pants down. He kicked them off and pushed into her slowly. She let out a small gasp and dug her fingers into his shoulders. He let out a small contented sigh as he thrust slowly at first. He held her tight and pulled out slowly before thrusting hard into her, making her gasp. He continued as she clawed his back, screaming for more.

Rolling her over on top of him he rested his hands on her hips, his breathing heavy, and watched as she swayed; grinding her hips in a circular motion. He groaned faintly and coiled his fingers tightly around her hips as she moved. His hands trailed up her curves to her breasts. He gripped them loosely, massaging them.

He pulled her down into a hard, feverish kiss. He was close and trying to stave it off for just a few more moments. He rolled on top of her again, pounding hard into her. She screamed for him.

Collapsing on top of her he held her close. Small tremors ripping through his body. She breathed deep, trying to collect herself. He kissed her neck softly and cuddled close to her.

She ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep her emotions at bay. She knew he'd be gone in the morning.


End file.
